le choix de Bobby
by stefi-north
Summary: Crowley s'ennuie ferme en enfer et sa mère lui casse les pieds. Un nouvel arrivant pourrait l'aider... OS gentillet avec une légère couche de fluff sans être OOC. (ma première fic)


Blabla de l'auteur: Merci à ma Béta **MoOonshine** pour ses correction et son avis aller la voir (en plus ça la motivera à recommencer à écrire) u/1120643/

disclaimer: rien est à moi (même pas mon Crowley chéri) tout est aux créateur de Supernatural et à CW

PS: C'est ma toute première histoire alors je compte sur votre indulgence et sur vos remarques constructives =)

One shot : Le choix de Bobby

« Vieille sorcière » N'importe qui aurait pris ça pour une insulte. Mais en ce qui concernait Rowena McLeod cela n'était que la stricte vérité. Pas de quoi s'offenser, même si elle détestait qu'on lui rappelle son âge. Peu importe, tout ce qui pouvait contrarier sa mère était bon à prendre.

Crowley s'ennuyait à mourir. Diriger l'enfer était barbant comme pas possible et il n'y avait aucune trace de ses deux chasseurs préférés et de leur angelot. Pas qu'il les aimait particulièrement mais ils étaient divertissants et il adorait faire tourner Baloo en bourrique. Mais ils étaient sûrement en chasse Dieu sait où et le roi n'avait ni le courage ni la motivation pour leur courir après.

Il était donc en enfer, assis sur son trône, les jambes croisées, la tête appuyée sur son poing. Il laissait sa mère palabrer seule depuis un certain temps déjà. Elle se perdait en conjectures sur ce qui était possible de changer dans le royaume. Enfin, c'était de cela qu'elle parlait la dernière fois qu'il avait prêté l'oreille. Elle avait peut-être changé de sujet depuis le temps.

_ Fergus ! Tu m'écoutes ? S'enquit la sorcière en haussant un peu la voix. Ce qui fît sortir le roi de sa torpeur.

_ Bien-sûr que non. Répondit-il acide.

_J'essaie de t'aider à garder ce trône que tu aimes tant mon chéri. Assura la rousse en se rapprochant.

_ Je t'ai sortie de ta prison mais je peux aussi t'y remettre. Répliqua le démon en souriant à cette idée. Maintenant déguerpit et fiche moi la paix.

_ Fergus… Commença la sorcière.

_ Appelle moi encore Fergus et je t'arrache la langue.

_C'est pourtant ton nom.

_ Non ! Cria le démon en se levant de son trône. Mon nom est Crowley !

Rowena jugea plus prudent de reculer devant la colère de son fils, c'est qu'il pouvait être effrayant. Si différent du petit garçon qu'elle avait connu. Le fait qu'il ait grandi n'était pas la seule raison. Le petit être pour lequel elle n'avait jamais eu que de l'aversion. Un sale mioche inutile qu'elle s'était empressée de vendre et d'abandonner. En étant franche avec elle-même elle savait bien que seul son égoïsme avait parlé. Aujourd'hui il était roi de l'enfer ce qui pouvait se révéler utile. Qui sait ? C'est bien pour ça qu'elle se retrouvait là à tenter de faire la causette à son idiot de fils qui était apparemment d'une humeur massacrante comme souvent.

Le roi, de nouveau assis sur son trône, avait repris son air absorbé. Finalement Rowena était presque distrayante, pourtant la sorcière qui adorait parler se tenait étrangement coite pour une fois. Crowley qui la fixait toujours de son regard gris-vert insondable finit par perdre patience.

_ Tu vas me polluer la vue encore longtemps vieille rombière ? Demanda t-il avec le flegme qui le caractérisait tant.

_ Tu pourrais montrer un peu de respect à ta mère, tout roi que tu es.

Crowley soupira.

_ Mère, pourriez vous, avec tout le respect qui vous est dû, foutre le camp de mon royaume ? Fît-il la voix dégoulinante de sarcasme.

_ Tu n'es qu'un fils ingrat. Cracha la sorcière.

Le démon ouvrit des yeux ronds, sincèrement surpris.

_ Ingrat ?! Ingrat… Répéta t-il. Et de quoi devrais-je t'être reconnaissant exactement ? De ta haine ? De m'avoir vendu alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant ? De m'avoir abandonné ? De m'avoir éviter pendant trois cent ans ? De mère tu n'en as que le titre vieille garce ! S'emporta de nouveau le roi de l'enfer.

Il se leva et partit s'enfermer dans son appartement, au moins il y serait seul et pourrait s'ennuyer à loisir. Sa mère avait un don pour le mettre hors de lui. Crowley se servit un verre de whiskey. Retrouvant peu à peu son calme il laissa le liquide lui brûler agréablement la gorge.

S'asseyant derrière son bureau il s'interrogeait. Depuis quand diriger l'enfer était aussi ennuyant ? Il avait toujours été ambitieux et il avait pensé qu'être le roi signifiait faire tout ce qu'il voulait. Au lieu de ça il se retrouvait avec une bande de démons incapables de faire trois pas sans provoquer une catastrophe. Et lui qui avait bien trop de cœur et qui avait libéré sa folle de mère. Il avait eu plus pitié d'elle qu'elle n'en avait jamais eue pour lui. Peut importe encore si elle lui fichait la paix, mais elle en était incapable.

On frappa à sa porte et un démon entra tête baissée, un dossier à la main.

_ Votre majesté.. . Commença t-il.

Clac ! Crowley pulvérisa l'importun d'un claquement de doigts. Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter des doléances. Il ne l'était jamais à vrai dire.

A force de réfléchir il vint au roi une idée pour se divertir : aller voir les nouveaux arrivants.

Une immense file d'attente. Voila ce qui attendait les âmes qui entraient en enfer. Un avant goût des innombrables tortures qui leur étaient réservées pour la suite. Des milliers d'âmes en file indienne qui attendaient sagement de pouvoir avancer d'un petit pas. Cela amusait toujours beaucoup Crowley, c'est vrai, au fond personne n'aime attendre. Cependant il se rendit rapidement compte que quelque chose n'allait pas. Loin derrière l'endroit où il se trouvait une voix se faisait entendre, or les âmes avaient pour ordre de se taire dans la file.

« Mais où ça mène à la fin ?! Pourquoi ça n'avance pas ? »

_ Oh mais dites moi que je rêve, c'est noël ! Sourit Crowley en reconnaissant la voix qui protestait.

Il se porta rapidement au niveau de la file où se trouvait le trouble fête.

_ Bobby Singer ! Quel honneur ! Dommage que ce ne soit pas à la suite d'un contrat. S'extasia le roi en retrouvant le vieux chasseur à la casquette.

_ Idjit ! Jura ce dernier. C'aurait été trop beau de ne pas te croiser hein Crowley.

_ On est ici chez moi je te rappelle, c'est mon royaume.

Voyant que le chasseur faisait de son mieux pour l'ignorer le roi proposa :

_ Tu as le choix Bobby : soit tu restes ici à attendre pour les…disons soixante prochaines années soit tu viens avec moi et je te fais visiter.

L'offre était des plus étranges et la surprise se peignit sur le visage du chasseur. Le démon soupira.

_ Je m'ennuie ! Ces abrutis ne sont pas fichus de prendre la moindre initiative, ma mère veut me rendre dingue et j'ai même pas un Winchester sous la main pour me divertir. Chouina le roi avec une grimace comique.

Ce fût à Bobby de soupirer.

_Balls ! De toute façon j'en ai ma claque d'attendre.

Crowley se mit à sourire comme un gamin à qui on aurait annoncé que Noël était en avance.

Le chasseur sortit de la file et suivi le roi. Souhaitant se mettre le vieil homme dans la poche Crowley évita la visite des cachots et des plus obscures salles de tortures.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici exactement ? Finit par demander Bobby.

_ On souffre et on s'ennuie principalement. Répondit le roi moqueur.

Bobby grogna et suivit son « hôte » jusqu'à chez lui : un verre de whiskey ça ne se refuse pas.

_ Alors c'est quoi la suite des festivités pour moi ? Demanda le chasseur en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil pour siroter son verre.

Un demi-sourire accroché aux lèvres Crowley réfléchissait en caressant sa barbe.

_ On sait tous les deux que tu ne vas pas rester longtemps Bobby. Il y a bien un des deux idiots qui trouvera une solution pour te remettre sur le chemin du paradis.

_ Et ? Grogna Bobby en finissant son verre.

Crowley se leva et les resservit tout les deux.

_ Je m'engage à ne pas te torturer à une condition.

_M'en serais douter.

Le démon haussa théâtralement les épaules.

« Drama-queen. » Pensa le chasseur.

_ Il faut profiter des petits plaisirs de l'existence. Se justifia le roi. Je consens donc à ne pas torturer ton âme si tu acceptes de rester ici ! Tu serais bien capable de tenir ma mère à distance et en plus je m'ennuierais moins.

_ Ici ? Chez toi ?

Crowley leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Mais non pas chez moi Einstein, dans les parages, tu auras une chambre si ça peut te rassurer. S'amusa le roi.

Crowley s'ennuyait beaucoup moins depuis que Bobby était là. C'était un peu comme avoir un Winchester en moins casse pied. Oh bien-sûr le chasseur était rarement de bonne humeur et passait beaucoup de temps à grogner plus qu'a lui répondre mais c'était agréable d'avoir enfin quelqu'un avec un peu de caractère face à lui. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il s'était un peu attaché et Samantha et à son écureuil de frère. Ils avaient un peu de mordant ces deux là. Les autres habitants de l'enfer n'étaient que des démons sans consistance, sans personnalité, la servilité peut avoir du bon mais Crowley avait besoin d'un minimum de stimulation mentale.

Autre point positif du point de vue du démon : sa mère s'était trouvée un nouveau Jules et avait déserté l'enfer, du moins provisoirement. Quant à lui il n'avait pas passé de contrat depuis une éternité à ses yeux. Peu importe il appréciait beaucoup s'amuser de la mauvaise humeur de Bobby autour d'un bon whiskey, cela valait bien quelques âmes.

Cela aurait pu durer éternellement si ces deux crétins avaient pu laisser les choses en état pour une fois, mais non il fallait bien qu'ils la ramènent. Ils avaient trouvé un moyen de remettre l'âme de Bobby en ligne droite vers le paradis.

Quel ne fût pas la surprise de l'écureuil qui, en venant chercher Bobby le trouva assis dans le canapé de Crowley, un verra d'un très bon bourbon à la main et en pleine joute verbale pour savoir qui était le pire entre Lucifer et Dick.

_ Lucifer désintègre des gens depuis la naissance de l'humanité je te rappelle.

_ Peut-être mais vu que c'est Dick Roman qui m'a tué c'est lui le pire !

_C'est un point de vue bien trop subjectif Bobby. Contra le roi.

Le vieux chasseur se contenta à nouveau de grogner.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu envie d'abandonner à l'arrivée de Dean. Et bizarrement même maintenant que ce dernier avait exposé tous les tenants et les aboutissants de son plan le chasseur à la casquette n'était pas parti en courant vers la « lumière blanche. ». En fait il était toujours assis sur le canapé et semblait mal à l'aise.

_ Allez magne toi Bobby c'est déjà un sacré miracle qu'on ait réussi à venir te chercher alors amène toi.

Bien que conscient que ce moment devait finir par arriver Crowley était déçu. Il s'était habitué à cette présence, ces discussions, ces petites disputes, les heures d'ennui allaient revenir en force.

_ Ecoute c'est gentil gamin, mais faudrait arrêter de changer les choses comme ça. Faudrait qu'on arrête de vouloir contrôler le destin. Si je suis là c'est que je l'ai mérité et puis là haut je vais m'ennuyer. Je vais y faire quoi ? Hein ? Retrouver tous ceux qui sont morts et me bourrer la gueule avec eux ? A la bonne heure, si encore j'avais pu retrouver ma femme… Mais elle est morte en me haïssant alors… Non franchement petit retourne sauver le monde et ne t'en fait pas pour moi.

Pour le coup on pouvait dire que Dean et Crowley étaient aussi surpris l'un que l'autre.

_ Tu déconnes là Bobby ? Tenta Dean, incapable de comprendre que quiconque veuille rester en enfer, à part les démons bien évidemment.

Ben non, il ne déconnait pas le vieux Bobby. La vie était loin d'être dure en enfer pour lui. Il passait son temps avec Crowley… Bon ce n'était pas la personne la plus charmante qu'il connaisse, c'était un démon et le roi de l'enfer. Mais une fois habitué, il était assez facile d'apprécier le personnage. Drama queen sur les bords à l'humour mordant, incisif et ironique, c'était aussi un puits de science sur les démons et sur tout un pan de l'histoire que Bobby n'avait étudié que dans les livres. Le fait qu'il soit né en 1660 y était certainement pour quelque chose. Bref en fait Bobby Singer se plaisait bien en enfer, il n'avait aucune envie de partir pour se terrer au paradis tout seul dans sa petite bicoque avec une bouteille à boire toute la journée. Même pas sûr qu'on puisse se saouler chez les emplumés. Et puis il les détestait autant que les démons, Castiel faisant exception, sûrement à cause de sa relation avec Dean.

_ Non franchement gamin va plutôt veiller sur ta grande asperge de frère et laisser moi me reposer j'en ai assez fait, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi bande de crétin.

Dean était estomaqué, mais il ne pouvait pas ramener Bobby de force et son temps en enfer était compté il devait repartir. A regret Dean serra le vieil homme dans ses bras et repartit, non sans un regard lourd de menace en direction de Crowley qui y répondit par un clin d'œil.

Une fois de nouveau seul. Crowley réalisa enfin que Bobby allait rester là pour toujours, il s'en sentit inexplicablement heureux.

_ Qui aurait cru que tu préférerais ma compagnie à celles des anges…Coincé avec moi pour l'éternité mon petit Bobby. Sourit le démon, ravi.

_ Idjit !

Fin


End file.
